A Beary Happy Birthday Kurt
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: Sequel to A Beary Happy Birthday Blaine. Best read that first. Dark times lie ahead for the angels and Kurt as a newly appointed angel guard now that he is a living human again, dives into battle alongside the angels, Blaine, and Finn when a strike hits on his nineteenth birthday. Klaine! Rated for safety!


**A/N: So here we go! This is the first chapter of the sequel to ABHBB. Decided I wouldn't keep you all waiting mostly because the response after the last chapter of ABHBB was so incredible. Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. You don't know how much your love of the world I created means to be. ABHBB started as a handwritten story back in either August or September, don't remember which. At the time I had no word program and hadn't yet adapted to doing this via my cell phone. The idea came from Kurt, a white teddy bear with a red bow, owned by me. And that bear was the inspiration for the start of the story. I never imagined it would become what it did. So I can never thank you guys enough! No more rambling. Without further ado, the first chapter of the sequel! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Glee but it would be neat if I did. And Adam would not exist if I did.**

* * *

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Kurt. Happy birthday to you!"

Applause and cheers went up in the choir room as the New Directions finished singing the traditional happy birthday song to one Kurt Hummel, who in the past several weeks had become one of their most beloved friends. Kurt himself, was feeling slightly overwhelmed. It was May twenty-seventh, the day of his nineteenth birthday and he was celebrating it as a living human being.

Kurt could still hardly wrap his head around the fact that he was alive and living and able to make friends and make a life for himself. The reason being, he had been dead for ten years. Kurt had tragically died in a car accident at the age of eight. A year later, a teddy bear that was Kurt's most favorite possessions found its way into the arms of a boy named Blaine Anderson and set in motion the events that would result in Kurt getting his life back. But the only people in the choir room who knew the truth, other than Kurt, were his boyfriend Blaine, and his stepbrother Finn. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt could see Chandler leaning in the choir room doorway.

"Excuse me," he said softly, smiling around at his friends. He nodded toward Chandler and the angel stepped into the hallway. Kurt followed him out.

"Here to keep your eye on Finn?" Kurt asked. Chandler was Finn's guardian angel, just as Kurt had been Blaine's when he was still an angel.

"Do you really think he still needs it?" Chandler said with a smile, glancing toward the extremely tall boy.

Kurt laughed. "Member of the angel guard or not, he's still incredibly clumsy and uncoordinated. Haven't you heard how he broke Rachel's nose last year?" It was Chandler's turn to laugh.

A few weeks after Kurt had gotten his life back, he and Blaine were called for a meeting with the angel council. Alia, who had been head at the time had bestowed the mark of an angel guard on Kurt, a rare position given to living humans who the angels trusted with their own protection. It gave the living access to areas that no normal living person could ever venture into. Blaine had been made one the night he had rescued Kurt from the demon world. That was the same night Kurt had become alive again.

After Alia had bestowed the honor on him, Kurt had recommended she do the same for Finn and was surprised when she said she agreed but it was not up to her. He and Blaine had then witnessed control of the council passing from Alia to Kurt's mother Elizabeth. Alia had stepped down as both head and member of the council. It had been Elizabeth who had approached Finn about the offer and the boy had accepted.

"That is very true," Chandler replied, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts. "But I'm actually here to watch you happily celebrate your birthday. Finn doesn't need me right now. I can be there every time he stumbles down the stairs you know." He laughed again.

"He may be clumsy, but he's a good guy. He's been understanding and supportive from the day I first allowed him to see me. I don't mean the glimpse he got of me from this very room. I mean when he showed up at Dalton." Chandler nodded in understanding. That had been just before he had become Finn's guardian.

After a moment though, Chandler's face became very serious. Kurt gave him a look of concern. The angel sighed. "I hate to put a damper on your birthday Kurt but the dark times ahead, are very near. I would expect a call from Elizabeth any day now."

Kurt frowned. He knew what Chandler was talking about. At the meeting where he had been inducted into the angel guard, Alia had told them all that dark times were ahead for the angels and soon they were to be at war. The angel guard would be needed strongly. He knew that there would be a meeting of the guard, once the first step was taken. He did fear what would happen. He had no idea the plan of attack.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something when the lights in the school all flickered out. "Kurt!" he heard Blaine yell, and the next thing he knew, his boyfriend was at his side and Finn joined them a moment later. "The others," Blaine went on. "The lights all went out and they froze, like being paused on a movie screen or something." Kurt frowned and looked at Chandler.

"Oh no," the angel said. "Not here." Kurt suddenly got the sense that dark times were not merely still coming, they were already there. His expression hardened.

"Chandler," he said shortly, feeling Blaine place a hand on his shoulder. "Be honest with me. The dark times are already upon us, aren't they?" Chandler waited a best before slowly nodding his head. "And why weren't we notified of this?" A side-glance at Blaine and Finn told Kurt they were equally as irritated that they'd been left out of the loop.

Chandler sighed. "Elizabeth wanted you to have the opportunity to really live before you got pulled into this. She didn't pull Blaine and Finn into it either because she knew neither of them would go in not telling you first." Kurt frowned. His mother had always wanted him to have a life and she was so intent on him having one, she didn't want him involved in the war right away. "Also, things haven't reached an overbearing crazy."

It was at that moment, a scream rang out from the choir room. Kurt glanced over his shoulder and quickly back at Chandler as Finn and Blaine ran back into the room.

"What is going on?" Kurt asked with a slight edge to his voice. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Rachel's gone!" Blaine shouted, running back out to Kurt and Chandler followed by a distraught looking Finn. He pointed at Chandler and narrowed his eyJus just as the lights flickered back on and sounds of movement indicated the others had been unfrozen. "Details now Chandler!" Blaine spat. Finn and Kurt both nodded, neither completely happy at this moment.

"The demons, they've been abducting at random, angels and humans alike, anyone who has a strong connection to someone that has done them wrong."

It was quiet for several moments. Kurt turned to look at Blaine. "Didn't you say that Alia took care of Sebastian once and for all the night you rescued me?" he asked.

Blaine wasn't sure where any of this was going just yet. "Yeah, why?"

"Rachel has a connection to people who have wronged Sebastian. He's a demon now. If we don't do something, I have a feeling she won't be the only one abducted." His eyes glanced past them to see into the choir room, where the rest of their friends were trying to figure out where Rachel had gone. "And if this gets worse, they're going to have to know the truth."

Blaine, Finn, and Chandler all looked at each other. They knew what Kurt meant. The rest of the New Directions had originally known Kurt to be Finn's dead stepbrother but when he had regained life, their memories had been modified. They now thought that he had been studying in Europe, which was why they had never met him. But now, with demons dabbling in their lives, they might just have to be let in on the truth. For the moment though, Kurt would let them in on no such thing. Only if it got worse.

Turning to look at Chandler, he gave his head a short nod. "We need to speak to my mom immediately." Chandler nodded and turned to glance down the hall and make sure it was void of people. Kurt knew he could open a portal himself but right now, he had more pressing matters.

Wielding his light, Chandler shot open a portal to the sky. Kurt, Blaine, and Finn glanced at each other before following the angel through it. This was the first time Finn had ever set foot in the angel realm but he was too determined to be even the slightest bit awed or nervous. Kurt was not surprised to find his mother already waiting for them on the other side.

"Mom!" Kurt spat, running right into her open arms. She hugged him tightly. "You kept us in the dark and now Rachel has been taken." He sniffed slightly, fisting his hands in her white gown.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I just wanted you to enjoy your life for a little bit before I brought you into this." Kurt pulled away and immediately allowed himeself to be wrapped in Blaine's arms. The younger boy kissed Kurt's temple. "But now that your friend has become involved, I can hold off no longer." She sighed and smiled slightly at the two boys, nodding her head toward Finn. "I'm just sorry this had to happen on your birthday."

Kurt raised his eyes from the crook of Blaine's neck, where he had buried his face. He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. We need to rescue Rachel."

Finn furrowed his brow. "We need a plan," he said. "We can't just go barging into the underworld and take her back. That's likely what they're expecting."

Blaine seemed to be struck with a realization just then. "Oh my God!" he said, cringing at the narrowed eyed look, kurt threw his way. "Sorry," he added quickly, remembering that he was in the realm of the higher power. "Bait."

"What?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I think I get it," Chandler said, reminding everyone that he was still there. "Sebastian's using Rachel as bait. He knows you guys will go after her."

Kurt got a rather irritated look on his face and he pounded a fist into Blaine's shoulder, causing his boyfriend to jump in alarm.

"I'm sorry baby," Kurt said when he noted what he had done. He pecked him lightly on the lips. "It's just I'm so sick of Sebastian's little schemes! He lost completely and he's still not giving up! I have you. We are eternity now and he still doesn't see that he has no chance!" Blaine wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt.

"It's okay Kurt. We'll figure this out. He can't have me. I'm yours now and forever. I promise." Kurt looked up at him with tear filled eyes and Blaine kisses him softly. He used his thumb to gently brush away the tears now streaming down Kurt's cheeks. "Please don't cry beautiful."

"Wait," Finn said. Blaine, Kurt, Chandler, and Elizabeth all looked at him, Blaine still holding Kurt tightly in his arms. "Going after Rachel and rescuing her is what Sebastian expects us to do, right?" They all nodded. "So we don't. Before you protest let me explain. Yes, Rachel is my girlfriend and yes I want to rescue her but Sebastian is expecting us to go barge right in without some kind of plan. Chandler said abductions have been happening. I think we need to meet with other angel guards and formulate a plan. We can't just barge in there blindly because that's what they expect. And it wouldn't be fair not to rescue anyone else."

Finn had a point. They had to do this right. They had to throw Sebastian off his game. Elizabeth spoke up then.

"We've gotten word that the demons are also allying with humans. Devil worshippers and one of them has his eye on you Kurt." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt more protectively. "With him wanting you and Sebastian wanting Blaine, there's no doubt they have teamed up. But your bond is forever and nothing can break it, remember that."

Blaine gritted his teeth. He was not appreciated of a devil worshipper setting his eyes on Kurt. This would not go over well. Kurt clung to him. Blaine placed a kiss to the older boy's chestnut hair.

"I won't let him have you Kurt," he whispered

"He's stationed in New York. A school called NYADA, it's a college for dramatic arts. He's a student there." Elizabeth drew up a profile in the sky. "Adam Crawford, too good to be true type. He's of British heritage, quite the gentleman, friendly, polite, apparently a sweetheart. But he's hiding one big secret. He worships the devil." The four boy's stared at the picture and Kurt wrinkled his nose.

"I'm supposed to find him attractive?" he commented with disgust. He turned and locked his eyes on Blaine's hazel ones. "I just need to stare at you for a while my love."

Blaine smiled softly at him. "Stare all you like Kurt."

Elizabeth closed the profile and turned to face them. "I think it's time I call that angel guard meeting," she said.

"I think you're right," Kurt replied. "We're here just as you need us mom. Sebastian has taken Rachel, the demons are taking other innocent people, this Adam guy is after my hand, and this is just the beginning. I sense an epic battle is raging just around the corner and I for one would like to be prepared."

"Let's do this!" Finn stated.

And the countdown to battle began as the seconds ticked steadily toward danger. None of them knew what to expect but it was clear, they were about to enter the most epic battle of their young lives.

* * *

**A/N: I know I want a battle between angels and demons but as usual, I never know the direction it will take to get there until I start writing. That's a wrap for chapter one! I just want to clarify a few things. I like the idea of Adam but I don't like him or who they got to play him. This has nothing to do with my love of Klaine because I think Kurt needs the relationship to realize that he can never let to of Blaine. I just don't think Chris and Oliver have chemistry and well, I think they could have done better casting the role. Though Oliver gets brownie points for being a Klaine supporter. So what did you think? Reviews make me smile! Happy reading!**


End file.
